


Chained to Each Other Buddies

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: A wolverine swallowed the key, Attempt at Humor, Damn evil bastard, Handcuffs, Jacob is not spared for this, Like really Cray Cray, Nether is John, Rook is crazy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Hurk gets an idea, handcuff Rook and Jacob Seed together so that way Jacob can't run from Rook. Only problem is, Jacob is stronger than Rook. Thus he's the one doing the dragging.Now our poor Deputy is forced to spend some time with Jacob Seed. Or is it more so poor Jacob finding out the mute deputy can speak and is quiet a chatter box at that.





	Chained to Each Other Buddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyedArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/gifts).



Joseph sat there, taking in his brothers very disheveled and angry expression whilst ignoring his other two siblings, John and Faith’s, giggles behind him. Honestly, Joseph didn’t know where to start as he looked at Jacob and following down to his right arm, to a pair of handcuffs that linked to the very Deputy they had been trying to capture. Rook sat there looking at him back, possibly unsure what to think of the situation he was in.

Joseph sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Tell me, how did this happen?” he asked Jacob slowly.

Jacob grumbled lowly to himself then huffed explaining the events of the days of which lead up to this. “I wouldn’t have expected the Deputy’s friends to just handcuff me too him, so I wouldn’t escape.” Jacob finished and muttered the last part, “Much less get a wolverine to eat the damn key!”

John snorted a bit, as he was trembling with stifled giggles, “So, “he said after a moment of the snickering, “let me get this straight, you managed to get handcuffed to your enemy with your own handcuffs?” he asked as if not believing what he was hearing.

Jacob growled at that glaring at his younger brother, but didn’t say anything knowing that was exactly what happened. Rook looked at Jacob then moved his arm lightly as the chains clinked. This was no simple handcuffs either, Jacob made them near damn indestructible! The two butted heads more than once, and Rook himself wasn’t sure why Hurk thought handcuffing them together was a good idea. Not like he was able to stop Jacob, who is stronger than him, from dragging the poor deputy around everywhere. Needless to say, Jacob dragged him to Joseph the moment this happened for advice on what to do after they could cut themselves apart and taking the arm of the Deputy was off the table as Joseph would hate that.

Thus, is how they ended up here, sitting on the pew benches, after stunning a bunch of Peggies by the door when Jacob stormed past them half dragging, half walking Rook inside the building. The poor guards looked torn from laughing to shoot Rook. But seeing as he was currently joined at the hip to Jacob, it seemed pointless to kill him for fear of Joseph’s to Jacob’s anger.

Joseph composed himself looking at Jacob, “I can say this couldn’t have been just an accident or chance, as we both know how… crucial the Deputy is.” He worded himself carefully in front of said person, causing Rook to tilt his head like a confused puppy. “God is trying to teach you something Jacob, what that is I am not sure.” The cult leader said slowly to his elder brother.

John coughed, muttering, what Rook could have sworn was ‘or punish him’ in his fit. Jacob must have heard it also but chose not to react to it. However, Rook could feel the tension on the man being so close to him. Joseph ignored the younger brother also as he placed his hands onto Jacob’s shoulders. Rook himself couldn’t understand how the siblings dealt with such close contact with each other.

“I’m sure you will find out what it is though.” He promised his older brother, who sighed softly looking at Rook as Joseph continued, “For now, you two are joined together, and thus you will have to make the best of it. Even if that means the Deputy will be with you at all times, you still have a region to run.” He sighed softly, as if he himself didn’t like the idea either. But, it was the truth.

Jacob would have groaned, if it wasn’t a sign of weakness or whatever, he just seemed to steel himself to his temporary fate until they could find a way to get these damn things off.

Which brings them up to the present, Rook currently standing beside Jacob as he worked on Pratt with the music box. While Rook only heard music, as it wasn’t his song, Pratt seemed to be in pain. Three days, and Rook had been dragged all over the damn place of Whitetail Mountains. Eventually Boomer found him but was unsure what to make of Rook being handcuffed to Jacob Seed. But the pup merely stayed a few good distant away Jacob but near enough to watch his master carefully. At one-point Jacob commented on the dogs loyalty to Rook, but that was all he said.

It was the fourth day, sitting together on a couch in silence as Rook hadn’t done much of anything or said anything. Being that he wasn’t really a ‘guest’ at Jacob’s bunker, more so half prisoner and unwilling ‘Chained to each other friends’ at this point. Jacob had tried even before today to get Rook to say something, as if he couldn’t stand the Deputy’s silence in this situation much less his little reaction to this situation and the destroying of his friend Pratt. Whether that silence was out of smartness so not to tick of Jacob or if Rook was planning something. Either way, Jacob hated the silence and wanted it gone.

Whatever it was Jacob said on this day, seemed to break the ice of silence in Rook’s throat. Might have been something along the lines of trying to order Rook like he was one of his dogs to speak. It seemed to work, but this really wasn’t what Jacob wanted then Rook fixed him with a stare that almost had the solider feeling uneasy.  
As such he found out early the next morning, as he went on a hike to the F.A.N.G center, only for Rook to be singing. Jacob felt his eye twitch as Rook hummed to himself and sang the lyrics, “Following the leader, the leader, the leader! We're following the leader! Wherever he may go! Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee day. Tee dum, tee dee it's part of the game we play. Tee dum, tee dee, the words are easy to say. Just a teedle ee dum a teedle ee do tee day Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee do tee dum. We're one for all, and all of us out for fun. We march in line and follow the other one With a teedle ee do a teedle ee do tee dum” 

He sang, Jacob new from some movie he seen some kids watching, and the choir had him near annoying. As these were the only lyrics Rook seemed to remember and he’d just keep looping them like a broken record! By the fifth time this happened, and only half way through their walk to the center, Jacob turned around baring his teeth asking.

“Can’t you find something else to sing!?” he asked, sounding very annoying with this song. Rook just smiled as he sang loudly enough to scare away anything within a five-mile radius, “IT’S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALLLLLL~!”

Jacob yelled out after that, “NO! Anything but that!” he said, not even knowing where the song comes from he already knew he didn’t like it. Rook merely smiled at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes as Jacob seemed to pick up the pace to the center before Rook could start up again.

The next incident was later that day, having found Jacob’s files and memorized some of the songs he used to brainwash a few of his Hunters. This caused the Deputy to get an idea as when around one, he’d start to hum the song turning the normal man into a frenzy as Jacob tried to reign them in again. As the Hunter tore shit up and was near foaming at the mouth. By the fourth time this happened, Jacob took to tapping Rook’s mouth shut, stating he’d rather not annoying ‘Cull the Herd’ without his say so. Rook just seemed to be smiling through the tape having enjoyed that a bit too much. 

Saying after the tap was gone that ‘You shouldn’t make it a song that people can just hum at any point!” in a cheeky manner that had Jacob’s vein on his forehead show again. 

A tick in which Rook came to notice only came when Jacob was pissed off. By this point, Rook made it his goal everyday to make that little vein pop out, if Jacob would make him miserable, Rook seemed to think doing the same was only some fair justice!

Possibly the most awkward came when bathroom time was needed. Jacob really didn’t want or needed to know that Rook sang to himself when pooping. Much less he’s strain himself with every vowel when he pushed it out. There was a lot of things a man didn’t need to know about the ‘Chained Buddy’ and this was one of them. But whether Rook was doing it to be an ass or not was something Jacob couldn’t answer.

Much less in the bathroom Rook would stare right at Jacob rather than turn and look away. Much like a cat or dog would when their master uses the bathroom. Only Rook could talk, and he’s ask about why Jacob took such long pisses. It was unsettling, unnerving, and VERY awkward for Jacob was he could only stare back as he pissed. Seems this Deputy knew nothing of the word privacy, he had a feeling Joseph would like that about him as nether did his brother.

By a week, Jacob was near frazzled as the Deputy kept talking about some ideas and random thoughts that floated through his head. He’d swear the kid had ADHD or something like that, his thoughts would just jump and flip at the most random of moments, from one fucking word, he could change a conversation about liquidizing laxatives and injecting them into someone, to about sex with an inanimate object and if that would feel good, to some very strange kinks that Jacob hoped the Deputy really didn’t have. Jacob, by this point, had become the silent one. Unsure how to cope with all this information that he hoped, when all this was over, he could forget in the waking life of the world and deal with in his nightmares.

To end this strange story, it ended with the men happening to kill the very same wolverine that ate the key. Which Jacob actually took as a sign of mercy from God, as he honestly believed the man must be punishing him for something after this agonizing week and half with the Deputy. Once freed Jacob didn’t bother capturing Rook, and literally chased the man all the way to John’s territory. As Rook honestly didn’t want to leave, stating he rather liked Jacob in the time they were together.

Jacob had the exact opposite reaction, and after Rook was gone, took to ‘repairing’ himself for three days in his bunker. The men didn’t ask why, as by this point they were firm in the idea the Deputy was much more insane than any of the Seeds.  
One hoped after all this calmed down, Jacob would be back to trying to break the Deputy. Actually, his men even went through all the trouble of recapturing him. Jacob’s reaction was not well meet to seeing the half conscience form of Rook in the bed of the truck.

He turned sharply to the drive, “GO! Get the fuck out of here. Just, take that man to John or something. Just away from here!” this made the Drive practically speed off the Holland Valley. 

Now John, having heard every little detail, as his own form of punishment for mocking his sibling, about Rook from Jacob, also took one look at the man and reacted negatively also. “Oh, for fucks sake.” The Baptist cursed, “Send him to Joseph, I don’t have time for this.”

By the time poor Rook reached Joseph, he was banged up and looked ready to cry like a kicked puppy. Joseph merely sighed, running a hand through his hair as he wasn’t sure what to do with the Deputy at this point as only one week and a half with Jacob made it enough to where both his brothers were terrified of this man. So, he took to the kinder approach, letting the Deputy inside to watch a movie or something. Which seemed to make him happy again that someone wanted him, before kindly sending him back to Falls End before he was missed.

How this would change the state of this on going fight between Eden’s Gate and the Resistance, Joseph wouldn’t know. But, he swore to himself that inside his head was a strange form of laughter where he’d normally hear God talking to him. Yet, he’d shrug it off as nothing, he might have just been hearing things as God would never laugh at his brother’s predicament, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it Blue, as always I don't own Far Cry 5 I just like to mess with the characters. 
> 
> This version of Rook was inspired by BlueEyedArcher's Deputy.   
> Please check out her works if you liked this!


End file.
